And there it went
by dnEehT
Summary: Hanna Potter's father is still alive, but she is still abandoned at the Dursleys. Now instead of going to Hogwarts she goes to a japanese school. A normal first year and up to her fifth, but demons? really? and with the triwizard tournament coming up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Yu yu hakushou crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own. No really I don't.

Warnings: Hummmm, I dunno actually, but just so u know Dumbles and Weasly bashing except the twins and maybe Arthur. Fem Harry. And slash. Dunno which chapter tho. And if I havent mentioned it: FemmHarry/hanna

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**Technic.** Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technic or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

Im not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do se it, it's because it's a habit.

Harry/Raizen

Summary: Dumbledore has managed to find out about the Makai and Rikai worlds, and is planning to send his useless weapon there for a while. And then when she is stronger, come and get her to destroy Voldemort. He is so sure of himself that he does not see the chance that after a whole year maybe two in Makai, that she might be way stronger than he wants her to be. Or maybe even dead.

* * *

><p>Chap 1:<p>

_Hanna's P.O.V_

(She is now seven years old)

"_No, Please, not Hanna, Please"_

"_Out of the way woman"_

"_Please not her, take me instead"_

"_Out of the way and I will spare you"_

"_Please"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_A green light speeding towards me._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's time to wake up now, Hanna, Dudley is going to open his presents and then we are going to the zoo. So get up and get ready"

I'm panting slightly from the almost nightly night terror, I have constantly had this dream since I was four I think.

Getting up, I look around in my room. I can still remember when my relatives still didn't like me, I had my room in the cupboard under the stairs. It is still such a difference, the room is small yes, but clean with a desk beneath the window a bookcase propped full with fantasy and diplomacy, nature and any other book I could get my hands on. A wardrobe, and shelves covering the wall over my bed with some toys, mostly porcelain dolls that I get from an owl every birthday and christmas without fail, Aunty doesn't like them but I still keep them, and some more books and diagrams that I have found in some magic books.

My clothes really aren't the most fancy around but, they are much better than Dudley's old castoffs that I had to use before. I take out a summer yellow dress with matching orange flower pattern at the seams, it's pretty but it doesn't match my hair or my eyes.

You see, after my mother died, one of my eyes turned red and my hair slowly turned white (over the cours of one year, which is still relativly fast), according to the doctors, that night had traumatized me or shocked me very badly, you se our psychological state has a significant impact on the hormones that can effect the amount of melanin deposited in each strand of hair, but the effect of emotion takes a long time to see. But in my case it must have been quite a severe shock. The same goes for the eyes, but the little fact that only one of my eyes was affected still baffled the doctors and even the specialists.

'_I give up'_ Taking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and my normal choker, the one with silver studs, and the normal silver earrings, all seven of them, I consider myself done.

You might want to know, that dream, I said I have had it since I was four, did I not? Well then you should know that that is not the end of the dream. It continues, the scenery is black, but I can hear someone, a male voice, I always feel safe and warm during that short time, but then it feels as if I'm floating and a high brumming sound, almost like a car, and then I see this old man with twinkly blue eyes. I hate that man, because somehow I get the feeling that he has a big part in my mother not surviving. I don't really care about my father, because according to me, and aunty, it's his fault for mom being in that situation, it was him not that dark man's fault, that she is dead.

I load my plate with bacon and eggs and go towards the table, snatching an apple on the way.

It was the first time I had that dream, that aunty came to scold me, but ended up asking what it was about, I told her, afraid that she would hit me if I did not tell her. I told her how I hated that man for doing whatever he did, and loathed my father because he took mom away from me. She had looked stunned, and taken me up to the guest room and put me to bed.

**Flash back:**

_Tears rolling down my face burned the wound I had attained the previous day, but I didn't care. Someone was actually holding me, comforting me._

_I look up at my aunt when she takes me up the stairs, she looks different somehow. But really I did not care at the moment. When she brought me in to the guest room, she shocked me by putting me to bed, slightly humming a gentle, soothing tune, something was naggingly familiar about that tune. As if I had heard it before. _

_And when aunt Petunia kisses my forehead and strokes my hair lightly she stops humming. "I hate them to you know" I look at her sleepily, she smirks a little and continues. "It's their fault, your fathers and that old man's fault, that Lilly is dead" I look at her and she whispers to me "And I absolutely hate your father, because while Lilly is dead, he is still alive, and has not bothered with you and already has a new daughter and a son" My eyes widen, and more tears stream down my face. "But don't worry, I will take care of you now, you will never have to see him again" she soothes me. And somehow I'm happy with that promise. I really don't want to see him or my half siblings. _

**End flash back.**

The coming christmas I had found a whole total of four presents for me, one from aunty and uncle and one from Dudley and another from someone named Padfoot and another from Moony. Aunty didn't like those two but still let me have them. And the same happened on my birthday.

An ungodly screech shook me out of my thoughts, and my head snapped towards the sound. Oh, seems like Dudley got that mountain bike he wanted. Not that I know what he is gonna do with it, he is still so very fat.

Smiling at the only ones I can call family, I put my plate and cutlery in the sink. We have always gone somewhere on Dudleys birthday, Dudleys decision of course.

Speaking of him, he is lumbering towards me now. "hey, Hanna" He is more grunting than speaking. "Yes, is something the matter?" I look at him, I'm actually quite good at reading facial expressions. His is scrunched up and thinking hard about something. "Piers are coming with us to the zoo" Now he is looking imploringly at me. Piers have had a crush on me, as far as I know IT started on my sixth birthday party. But I really don't like the boy, alright he is older than me, but he behaves like a three year old. "Oh, Okay" Really that is the only thing I can come up with. As I say it a slapped on a small, false, smile. It seems to appease him, as he smiles at me and lumbers away.

Not an hour later said immature boy is ringing the doorbell. And off we go.

* * *

><p>(She is now ten years old)<p>

Surfing the internet is not all its said to be. I mean, it isn't really, I can't find anything that can hold my interest for more than a day or two at most. Not like Padfoot. (I really don't know what made me name him THAT, but it was waay better then Snuffles, Dudley's suggestion.)

I had found the giant black dog bleeding behind one of the bushes in the park, I had hurriedly gone and got aunty and she had agreed to take the dog to the vet, and when he was proven to be fine she had also agreed to let me keep him. But he was my responsibility.

I send a fond look towards the black lug lying on the back porch. He looks like a black furry something, just lying there panting in the summer heat.

I close my laptop, and look up to the sky. Padfoot had not been easy, in the simple fact that he was his own, temper and ideas all. He had quickly learnt all the commandos aunty had told me to teach him. He was overly protective, and when it came to it he always listened. He was intelligent in that way, but still not intelligent enough to consider human like. Sometimes he could really be stupid.

The sad fact was that, now a days, I had very little time for the big lug. School was so easy to me that I had been moved up three classes, but still it was too easy, it was more the job I had taken, and the magic I learnt. After I had found Padfoot, I had also found, more and more as time passed by, magic books. And not fantasy, no, but real magic books. And among those the history of this wizarding world was Included. And apparently I was famous there. It had taken me a while to get used to the ideas. But then I had learned as much as I could.

According to the book titles I was on year four material. Padfoot actually looked a tad bit smug. For a dog that is.

But it was just this summer I had found a black magic book. It described rituals and blood magic and even the three unforgivables.

The most useful I had found in that book was a ritual for my memory and my sleep patterns, and one to correct my eyesight, I was blind as a bat without my glasses then. The memory ritual gave me photographic memory, and the ritual for my sleep pattern enabled me to discard all of my sleep for a whole twenty three hours, as long as I slept that one hour I would not suffer from lack of sleep. According to description was that I instantly fell into the one hour needed REM sleep. And the one for my eyes was a simple concoction to smear over my eyes for six hours and then staying in darkness for another six to get them used to not have any protection, or faults in the sight reception, whatsoever.

Aunty and uncle was almost onto me that one time, but luckily for me they approached me at a different time, first was aunty, I just told her that uncle thought I was old enough to get the eye operation done, and had taken me there. To uncle I told the same version with aunty as the main person. That had been a close call.

Looking up at the clear blue sky I watched the clouds float by. Now the only thing I had left to learn was the Animagus and Metamorphmagus skills and I would consider myself done for the summer.

Those two books were actually the last ones I had found lately. As if the one sending me them knew that I could not lay more time on my magical education then I already was. I had long since stopped trying to locate the sender, it was impossible to find him or her. And I highly doubted that it was aunty or uncle. I mean they hated magic, and, if I got my letter, me.

* * *

><p>(She is now eleven years old)<p>

Staring nervously down at my letter I slowly counted to ten. This is it. If my relatives hated me for my magic, then I had no more family.

Padfoot seemed to pick up on my mood, looking into his intense blue eyes made me slightly calmer, but not much mind you.

A deep breath and I was ready to play the part of confused and lost.

Running down the stairs I held the letter in hand and slipped on an unconcerned look on my face and gave my normal greeting. "Good morning" smiling I sat down and then frowned as if just remembering something. "Oh yeah, there was a letter on my desk this morning, some bogus about magic and a warts something school. I think it was a prank" I continued to ramble on about how I thought Piers had talked about something that, I believed, led him to believing this would be a good prank. All the while taking in my relatives stiff backs and quick glances at each other.

"Hanna" Aunty interrupted my pointless chatter. "Hanna, it is not a prank" I widened my eyes at this, still playing innocent. "But, how can it be? I mean magic isn't possible, or at least, it shouldn't be" I shook my head and wrinkled my brows and looked pleadingly at my aunt and uncle. Dudley had stopped stuffing his face when aunty had begun talking, and was now staring at his mother as if she was an alien, with a strip of bacon hanging from his mouth.

Aunty and uncle then proceeded to tell me, and Dudley, about my mother and my father and then how I had been left in their care when my father had just gone on and built a new life, and how the wizards expected me to save them.

I was not particularly paying attention, just playing along, until the last part caught up to me. "They WHAT?" I screeched. I knew I was their little heroine, but to actually expect me to save them when they had all but thrown me away, and now that this lord of evilness came back, they expected me to come running and save them, only to throw me away again when I was not needed. No thank you. I could manage just fine without THAT.

"They expect you to save them" My aunty repeated herself. "When I'm only eleven? And with what training? What about protection?" This time my rage was real.

I excused myself from the table, I had to make new plans. When I stood up Aunty did as well and pulled me into a hug. "I don't hate you, I know you will leave, permanently I have no idea, but… don't be stranger" She whispered. I looked at the woman who had taken care of me all my life. She and uncle and big D were my family. My only family, no matter what anyone else said. "I will send letters, and come visit" I promised. I could not, would not hurt my family that way. Complete abandonment, not only did I owe them my life, but probably my sanity as well.

Well up in my room, I began writing to one of my friends in japan, Keiko Yukimura, or Yukimura Keiko as they would say. The school had started a little project, making us send letters to a Japanese school, and then letting the other schools children write back, you know the ordinary pen'pall project. Also dubbed by the students: The PP Project, or simply PPP.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

_"Good morning students" The teacher said in his normal monotone voice. "Today we are starting you on the 'pen pal' project, please come forward and take a name from your box when your name is called" The teacher normally got everyone to sleep in a matter of seconds, now had everyones attention. They had heard many rumors concerning this particular project from the older students. _

_The teacher, had two quite small boxes on his desk, one with girl names and one with boys. One by one the students were called up and took a name from one of the boxes._

_When Hanna's turn came she, naturally, took a slip of paper from the box with girl names. Upon coming back to her desk, she took a look on the paper. Keiko Yukimura, a girl from a japanese school, the same age as her._

_'I hope we can be friends, even if Dudley has stopped trying to scare them away they still remember'  
><em>

**End flash back**

* * *

><p>Keiko and I had actually kept in contact after becoming fast friends. Sure she was a bit bossy and was crazy when I mentioned not doing my homework, only to, in the next second coo at me for being so good I got to skip a few grades. And she had one hell of a temper, and never stopped complaining about some Urameshi guy.<p>

I needed a place to escape to should things go pear shaped here in England. And if people expected their savior to go muggle, they would expect me to do so in America for example.

_'But then again, Japan is famous for it's martial arts and defense, and in the magical community for having demons running around. Maybe a year at a japanese school and coming to second maybe even third year at hogwarts? Not a bad idea, if I do say so myself. Which I do'_

smirking to myself I set down to write the necessary letters. _'this is gonna be so much fun! The british magical community is going to be in an uproar because their saviour did not come to their oh so revered school'_

I could practically se the little devil dancing on my shoulder, singing about how fun this is!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the ONLY reason this is a fem harry story is qus my first (and only MALE harry, as he should be) got me lots of not so nice PM bashing from yaoi haters. I have no other reason. But I suppose I can do this one more time and have Harry as a male. I will post it when im done with the original, so don't hold yer breath. And I havent actually decided whitch chara to put Hanna/Rei with, maybe Raizen or he will be a father figure, or something, havent decided.

Warnings: Eh... the norm, i s'pose. And just so u know the triwizard tournament will be held when the characters are sixteen or seventeen.

Disclaimer: I dont own.

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**Technic.** Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technic or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

Im not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do se it, it's because it's a habit.

And thx for the rewievs i do love them XD

* * *

><p>third person wiev on Keiko Yukimura:<p>

Skipping on the way to school was one Yukimura Keiko, she was happily humming a tune and minding her own business when she ran smak dab into Yusuke Urameshi. "And what's got you so happy Yukimura-san?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Blushing to high heavens Keiko answered: "Because my friend from England is actually coming here for her schooling, even thought she had been accepted into a very exclusive private school for future young lords and ladies in scotland" Through out her sentence a proud smile streatched across her lips.

The boy studied her quietly for a minute, then he snorted and quickly after that began laughing. "...Oh?...heh... Lords..a..ahnd l ladies.. eh...heheh." An indignant blush spread acros keioks cheeks as she stomped her foot. "And dont you DARE mess this up Urameshi! If we all get high enough grades, she might actually start in OUR school!" Keiko sharply manouvered around the laughing delinquent and marched towards the school.

'Just hurry up and get her, Hanna'

* * *

><p>England Surrey, number four private drive:<p>

Hanna Potter sneezed. Rubbing her nose she silently hoped she was not coming down with something. She was just packing the last of her more important and treasured things.

Earlier that week she had gone to Gringotts and asked for her mothers will. And the result shocked her completly. To begin with her mother was not as much of a muggleborn as people thought. She was infact the last descendant of Merlin himself and Arthur Pendragon, Merlins disciple. And from that Hanna had two vaults one containing an amount of money that would make her able to live in luxuries for fifty generations (and counting), and the other one contained the family heirlooms and rare potions ingredients hundred years old tooms and more. With the Will it was discovered that if Lily ever died, Hanna was to stay with her father, but if James went and pulled something like this, the way it was written suggested that Lily thought he would, Hanna would go to one Severus Snape, and if he was unavailable she would go to Sirius Black and the list went on and on.

After being thoroughly angry, Hanna had calmed down and asked about the first five people and why they where 'disabled' so to speak. The resons where pretty normal, except for Sirius Black, in prison, even if it was clearly stated in Lilys Will that it was Pettigrew who was the secretkeeper and that only as a reason why he should not get anything from her.

And with that a legal case was started. Both to sue the ministry for mishandling of evidence and convicting an innocent without a trial, which was mandatory even for the ones caught red handed, Dumbledore and James Potter for witholding evidence, and to get Sirius Black out of prison and be able to walk down the street and not be killed on sight.

Hanna also got her mothers properties, there was plenty of houses all over the world, from small cottages to big mansions, and in one case a whole island, somwhere in the caribbean. And to Hannas surprise and delight there was two in Japan. A cozy apartment complex, named Lillys Pad, and a big mansion named The lions Den.

Getting keyed into the wards on both was easy, getting the wardstones from the Merlin vault was a test in itself, if you werent of his blood then you would not be able to get in, and if you where not the heir you would not bew able to take anything out the vault. And after that was to accept the family rings (Two) and a blood ritual that took all of five minutes to every stone.

'Well, that WHOLE day in itself was a shock' Hanna thought ruefully and shook her head.

She had packed everything now. Her porceline dolls all magical and mundane, she refused to call them muggles, books, her clothes and a few photos of her mother and her family, Paddys necessitys and playthings... Yup, she was ready to go.

Down the stairs with the last heavy bag, she looked up from the bag, and saw her family waiting for her in the hall.

"I... We are going to miss you pumpkin" Aunty said, she sounded near tears as she ran over and hugged me. I got the same treatment from mu cousin, and a half hug from my uncle.

It looked as if he was going to say something when a loud honking interrupted us, the last squeezes and goodbyes where shared, and uncle Vernon helped me with my bags and Padfoot, who had decided to be difficult today.

But finnaly we were done. And me and Paddy were on our way to our new lives. Of course I would not leav it behind completly, I would send letters, e-mails, keep in contact, maybe even visit, but for now, a new life had begun.

* * *

><p>Jet lag was THE absolutly worst after effect ever!<p>

She was tierd, grumpy and Paddy was nasty towards her, probably for being shoved into a cage, who wouldent? But the piont was that Hanna Potter was not having a good day!

To not stand out so much she had changed her name to Hino Rei. (Själ/Skönheten av Eld)

Laying on a bed in the apartment complex with one arm over her eyes Hanna fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The complex was BIG, Rei came to know the morning after she had arrived. Now that she dicided to explore a little. There was an uber big kitchen, same sized bathroom with a big bubble pool, two smaller bathrooms, a sitting rooom, her bedroom and two more slightly smaller, and two libraries. Not to mention the artgallery on the second of the three storey building, and not to talk abot the gaming and training rooms. Everything you could ever want seemed to be in this house.<p>

Even if Padfoot was trotting by her side he seemed to know how to get around the house, maybe by smell? So as to not get lost, for once Rei (I'm gonna continue to call her that from now) was following him around.

Now sitting in the kitchen having been served a big traditional japanese breakfast by one of the hous elf's in the complex Rei was making a list. A list of things she had to do and had to buy before school began.

Her timetable had come when she was asleep, she would have math, sience P.E, language and history in the mundane school on monday through wednesday and half thursday, the last half and friday to saturday was for her magical schooling. She had signed up for the advanced classes, having had an advantage in the knowledge section, she took advantage of that. In magical classes she had Alchemy, Runes, charms, potions, Transfiguration (Battle and animagus/matamorphagus) Divination (Tarot for example) Herbology and weapons (practical and battle tactic). _'It's really too bad they dont offer anything on voodoo dolls, it seems to be a really interesting subject'_ Rei thought with a small smile playing on her lips.

_'Oh well, on with the lis'. _There where only three days left until school started, after all.

_'Home, it really is my new home, a wierd feeling' _Rei thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Scotland, Unknown location.<p>

In a middle sized, but cozy and extravagant office located in a castle, Headmaster Dumbledore sat, sucking his lemon drops in a satisfied manner. Everything had gone exactly like he had planned. Or almost exactly.

What he had not counted on was James surviving, only having been stunned. But the boy had gone along nicely, and given Hanna to the Dursleys. Dumbledore smiled. '_The boy put up little fuss until I told him it needed to be a relative on Lilys side of the family for the blood wards to be effective, after that everything went smoothly. He even got a new wife and children to distract him'_

_'But then again'_ The smile turned into a slight grimace. '_The boy was stubborn until the very end. He had demanded that after Hanna turned eleven he would get to take her home. No matter, she would be broken in necely by then' _The smile was back now, and the old headmaster popped another lemony goodness into his mouth.

Just then his silver instruments, the ones which told him about Hanna's accidental magic and her injuries, and the wards, began sounding through the room. Dumbledore stood up and just about to pop away to get James and then to the Dursley's, when the devices quietened. He calmed down and breathed a quiet sigh, it wouldent do to have the little scapegoat to get away this close to the finish line.

But just as he calmed down, the silver devices gave one final shreek befor collapsing totally.

That spurred the headmaster into action. It seemed as if he did trip just before the goal line.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley considered herself normal, and even her niece was normal, even if it did prove that she had magic. But she was still normal. And now when she had moved away, she couldent help but feel slightly relieved but that was quickly squashed when she thought about how much joy she had brought the family.<p>

Yes just a normal day in little whinging, Surrey. Until several sharp cracks sounded through the air.

Petunia sighed. When those abnormal people started to banging at the door, demanding to be let in.

"OPEN UP PETUNIA DURSLEY! BEFORE WE BLAST OPEN THE DOOR!"

A tic formed just above her brow. _'How dare they demand I do anything? Especially since I took in that girl, without complaint, and actually took care of her_!'

She practically threw open the door, not noticing who it was, nor any of the neighbours looking at the wholly abnormal happenings, "DON'T DEMAND ANYTHING OF ME, YOU STUPID WALKING ABNORMALITY'S! AFTER I TOOK CARE OF HANNA WITH NO COMPLAINT, AND NOW WHEN SHE HAS LEFT YOU COME BANGING AT THE DOOR!** AFTER SHE HAS LEFT ALL BY HERSELF!**"

The whole neighborhood was quiet after her rant. "Now now, Petunia, we just want to know where little Hanna is so we can get her back to her father" Dumbledore said in a placating manner, with a mild smile.

"Well, how should I know where she went, she told me that she had gotten a scholarship from out of the country, and told me nothing more!" It felt good to be able to snub the senile old man, and James Potter for that matter.

"Don't lie to me Dursley. My daughter would never leave the country, she WOULD NEVER ACCEPT ANY OTHER SCHOOL THAN HOGWARTS!" James Potter began in a normal but slightly strained voice and ended in a yell.

"WELL YOU WOULDENT KNOW THAT WOULD YOU? I WAS THE ONE WHO RISED HER, I TOOK CARE OF HER WHEN SHE HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT A LAUGHING MAN AND GREEN LIGHT, I TOOK CARE OF HER WHEN SHE GOT SICK, I WAS THE ONE WHO SPOILED HER WITH NEW DRESSES, I WAS THE ONE THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE RECIEVED THE TOP GRADES IN HER CLASSES AND GOT TO MOVE FORWARD FOUR YEARS IN HER CLASSES BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO SMART FOR THE OTHERS HER AGE, I WAS THE ONE TO HELP HER LOOK FOR A JOB WHEN SHE WANTED ONE!" Petunia was screaming now, with tears in her eyes,stright in James face.

Thw wizards reaction was, simply put, hilarious when they had worked out exactly what she had screamed at them. Their saviour was very advanced, and very happy, and that while NOT in the wizard world.

The one most devastated by this revolution, was of course, James Potter. When he realized what opportunity he had passed up, by not raising his daughter, he would get no credit for her genius. Nor would she, Hanna, recognize him as her parent, nor a confidant, nor a friend. He looked over at his wife and children, the twins where wide eyed and tears in their eyes, Hanna, their sister, was the genius, not them, even after all they had been told, his wife, as said, was beautiful enough, but not as much as Lily.

Another woman who had raised her own "righteous" anger went to scream back at the horse like woman. "SHE WOULD NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! IT'S PREPOSTEROUS! THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD NOT LEAVE US BEHIND TO FEND FOR OUR SELF'S AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO! AND AS MUCH AS I HAD WANTED MY SON'S FUTURE WIFE TO BE A GENIUS, THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HUMBLE, AND GOOD WITH ALL SUBJECTS BUT NOT TOPPING ANY EXCEPT DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!"

The part where sweet little Hanna was supposed to marry one of that harridans ruffian sons was the one that got to Petunia before anything else. "A SWEET LITTLE GIRL LIKE HANNA IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MARRY ONE OF THOSE UNCOUTH RUFFIANS! SHE IS GOING TO GO TO THAT PRESTIGEOUS SCHOOL OF HERS THEN GO ON TO HIGHER EDUCATION, BECOME A FAMOUS MODEL, A WRITER, AND A PAINTER AS SHE ALWAYS WANTED! AND NO ONE OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AGAINST IT! I AM HANNA'S LEGAL GUARDIAN! IF YOU WANT A LEGAL CASE ABOT THAT YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

That made the red haired harridan and her family stare at her, as if they had never expected her to defend Hanna a second time, and as if they couldn't believe that she even brought anything up against their plans for Hanna.

"We can do nothing more here, please, return to Hogwarts all of you except Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter Sr. so we can Obliviate the muggels around here" The old Headmaster sighed.

As everyone cracked away, and Severus and James where taking care of the muggels, Dumbledore took a peek into Petunia Dursley's thoughts. It was as if he was moving through picture after picture, until he came to the memories concerning Hanna Potter. There it became hard and slow, almost as if he was moving through mud, and as he was getting closer the warmer and slower it went, almost as if someone had tampered a little too much, or expertly, with her memories. When he thought he almost had it, a had landed on his shoulder, and the connection was cut. He turned around and saw James looking at him with unreadable eyes. "We are done, Albus, the muggels wont remember a thing" Dumbledore nodded with a smile at James and turned to Petunia. "It was nice seing you again my girl, but the circumstances could have been better" the twinkle in his eyes was slightly dimmed.

Petunia herself just huffed, tured around and stalked back in and slammed the door shut. And a tight smile made itself know on the stern woman's lips, wizards where not the only people with tricks up their sleeves. As she began on Dudleys birthday cake she heard two cracks, and smiled vindictivly, Hanna would love to hear about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for the rewievs and the PM's aaand all the ideas XDXD

Warnings: the norm for me, i s'pose.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"Demon speech"

'Demon thoughts'

**Technic**. Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technic or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

I'm not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do see it, it's because it's a habit.

* * *

><p><em>third persons P.O.V with Rei<em>

All done with the shopping, which had taken up a large sum of money, Rei was now happily relaxing with a new book infront of the fireplace in one of the libraries. And Paddy lying snoozing on the mat by her feet.

The day had been quite stressy, what with the new surroundings and new language, the shopping. But thankfully she fit right in. Even if she knew quite a bit of japanese, Rei was still not fluent, but a piercing in her tongue took care of that. People used to say that had she had her normal coloring she would look just like her farther with her mothers eyes, but that was not true. To begin with she had slanted eyes, like the japanese, and her hair would have been black with almost green highlights (had she still had the original color of her hair), her father did not have that, he just had very dark brown hair.

_'Come to think of it_', Rei frowned and put the book down in her lap, _'the only one of my supposed parents i look or behaved like was my mother'_

_'Well, I can't really know how my supposed sperm donor behaves, but I do know I look nothing like the man'_

With that satisfying thought Rei began to read her chosen book again.

* * *

><p><em>Next day at Sarasaki elementary school<em>

_'Class 1-A, class 1-A, class... Ah, there it is' _Rei thought.

She had looked up wich class she would be in earlier that day, so all she had to do now was to find the classroom, and now she had found it.

Knocking on the door, and getting an affirmative answer Rei slid open the door and went in.

"Now, here she is, late for your first day, hmm?" The tacher said, his buckteeth contrasting to his looks more then his clothes. Rei grimached inwardly. "I'm sorry I was late, but I had some trouble with the layout of the school. It wont happen again." Rei said in a, what she hoped was, placating voice.

The teacher looked at her with beedy eyes. "Very well. Class, this is Hino Rei, she came here from England just a few days ago, help her get used to Japan" When the teacher came to where she was from he almost sneered, as if England was a country not worthy of recognision. And when he said to help her get used to things, his tone was so patronizing that Rei grimached again, visibly this time.

"Now tell us something about you" 'He really is out to get me!' Rei thought angrily all the while gritting her teeth. Then she put on a smile and said in perfect japanese. "Hello everyone, I'm Hino Rei, I like books, sports and my dog, Padfoot, and absolutely loath rules, bullies and prejudiced people" At her perfect pronunciation, the teacher seemed to be the one to grit his teeth. "Good, Now take a seat beside Urameshi. Urameshi, rise your hand!"

The boy with black and slightly green hair in the back rised his hand, still looking out the window with an uninterested look on his face. On the way towards the kid, someone stuck their leg out, probably intent on tripping her, Rei's eyes narrowed, and purposfully shortened her step and brought her foot down hard. The girl gave a shreek, and Rei turned around and with big innocent eyes proclaimed "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I did not see your leg, maybe you should keep them facing forward, I know what a hassle it can be with long legs but really, mistakes happen you know" The girl looked at Rei with slight fear in her eyes. Black hair, black eyes porceline skin, classic japanese beauty. The entire spectacle went 'unnoticed' by the teacher, but the kid in the back, Urameshi, looked quite satisfied, and interested, wheres before he had almost been asleep.

As Rei sat down he streatched over the distance and introduced himself. "Hi'ya, name's Urameshi Yusuke, nice ta meet'cha" he grinned. Rei smiled and ook his hand "I'm Hino Rei, as you already know thanks to that beaver acting like a teacher" Yusukes grin seemed to streatch eve wider now. "I just know we're gonna get along!" Yusuke said, suppressed laughter evident in his voice. And for once, Rei actually showed her happiness/glee.

* * *

><p><em>Next day at sarasaki elementary school at the roof<em>

"It's so not fair that your week ends at tuesday!" Yusuke practically whined to Rei. Contrary to popular beliefe, Rei actually had fun with Yusuke, he had already shown her how to throw a 'REAL' punch.

"Well, I have half tuesday here then I have cram school for the rest of the week" Rei said with a smile towards the still ranting delinquent. But the last of her sentence made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute! Cram school? No weekend?" He seemed horrified. "Well, yes, I have to keep up with all the 'future Lady' crap" Rei said faking a shudder.

That seemed to get him out of his 'funk'. "Well when do you have free time? you know, to do something fun" He asked, settling himself infront of Rei, his legs in a lotus position.

"Well, I could take a day off, like sick leave, and I'm always free after " Rei said, her head tilted slighly to the left.

"Aah. Whatever, I don't care! As longas you don't turn into a second Keiko on me" Yusuke said with a sigh, and laid back and watched the clouds. Rei joining him soon after and said "Don't worry, I won't".

Rei's letter friend had turned out to be a real nag. The girl could never shut up about ... well anything, particularly schoolwork. Sure, when she was quiet she was decent enough company, but as stated earlier, she just would not keep her mouth shut. AND to top it all of, she was a sucker for rules.

_'Yeah, I would hate to turn out like that! I hate rules. Much to restricting'_

* * *

><p>England, one day after The Visit to Petunia Dursley.<p>

While Hanna Potter/ Hino Rei lived a pretty good life with new friends, and had settled down, England was in chaos. Just one day after the impromptu visit to one Petunia Dursley the Daily profet had somehow got whiff of the story.

_The Girl-Who-Lived: Gone!_

_The Girl-Who-Lived was reported missing just yesterday, by a man whom discovered Headmaster Dumbledore himself set off to fetch the girl and return her to her father. _

_This man whishes to remain annonymus, and we will respect his wishes. Apperantly the headmaster had come back whithoute the girl heroine._

_It was also reported that the whole respected Order of the phoenix was present when the chosen ones muggle guardian told them off. Hanna Potter has left England, where to is unknown but she is apperantly attending a mundane school for talented, gifted and genius children. _

_for more on the failed 'rescue' attempt read pages 2-4_

_For more on the girl-who-lived read pages 5-7_

_For more on the Potter's read pages 8-10_

_For more on WHY the Girl-Who-Lived lived with muggles and not her family read page 11._

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore's P.O.V<em>

_'Curse it all! Especially that girl, and that accursed muggle for putting ideas into her head!' _

Dumbledore paced in his office, to and from, infront of many impressive bookshelfs filled with mystical and powerfull books. But they went ignored in favour of the, ahem, owners attention being on an, in his mind, very troublesome girl.

_'She was supposed to be somewhat mistreated at her aunts and when I came to save her and place her with her family, she would view him as her hero and follow every order he gave her, have a child with the youngest weasly male, and then die at Voldemorts hand, so that He, Dumbledore could take yet another dark lord down and gain even more respect and power'_

* * *

><p><em>'I'm late, I'm LATE!' <em>Rei thought frantically, sprinting down the hallways of the old greek looking building that was her magical school.

During the four years she had been in Japan, Rei had flourished, in both magic, mind and body. She looked nothing like those other fifteen year old girls who spent too much time infront of the mirror.

Curves in just the right places on her body, no makeup on her slightly tanned skin and no bat shit on her eyelashes (A.N: mascara is actually made of bat shit, and so is a number of other makeup products)

But back to the case, Rei was late for her N.E.W.T's test in her self taught subject (Voodoo, or vengeance doll's to be specific, she did know a little about those other doll's that you used a hair in and stuck needles in to make the person the hair belonged to, hurt) She was supposed to present her two doll's to the class, how she made them why, and where she found the information, and a few more reasons.

Once again she had proved too smart for the curriculum and had to be moved up with the seventh years (In this school, Japans school for the magical genius and spiritually gifted, there where ten years of education)

As she skidded to a halt before the massive oak doors Rei took a deep breath, knocked and headed in.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a reason as to why you made them and why did you make them practically insane?" Shen, typical japanese good boy gone bad and always out to get her, asked.<p>

"Of course I had a reason as to why I made them and I thought I made it awfully clear as to why. Vengeance doll's are for one purpose only and that is to aggravate, scare or otherwise hurt the person that has been targeted. And I have a part of my family that I'm not too endeared to, of course I wont kill them, just hurt them a little and teache them not to mess with me." Rei had gone into her slighly aggravated teacher mode. The one she used on total idiots, or others who questioned her when she was in a bad mood.

Shen looked like he wanted to rip his hair out, Rei smirked, that particular Tone she had perfected just for him.

"And as for why I mad them insane, well, I really have no other explanatin other than that it wouldent be good for others to know how to argue with them and thus dissuade them from ther mission" Rei ended smugly.

Everyone in the class, excluding the teacher who only smirked, where cowering beneath their desks at the murderous stares Shen and Rei sent eachother.

Then it was Shen's turn to smirk, "Ah, so the isanity they show is how you would be if you were insane?" A tic formed abov Rei's brow.

"Well, yes of course, I based their reasoning on what I would if I had no morals or feelings other then the utter devotion to the one that gave me an order, I was trying to put myself in their position" Rei smiled, with her teeth showing.

"Well then y..." "That is quite enough arguing, we are getting off track" Hayate sensei interrupted Shen teme.

Shen sent a triumphant Rei another look(TM) and Rei just smiled.

"I think that you have done a very good job, all things considered. But I must ask where did you get the idea to make one a grim? And the other a... two in one?" Hayato sensei said with interest coloring his voice.

"Well I based my grim, Botsugo, on the reaction of my classmates to Padfoot. They always screamed and some even fainted" At Reis words som faces in the room's colored. "And when I looked up 'the grim' as some of them shouted, I found that wizard's see the grim as a omen of death, so I thought 'why not"

The teacher nodded.

"And as for Seishi and Towazu, I wanted to make one that was cold and calculating as well as cautious but I also wanted her to be lively, loud and aggravating to hell and back. And So I thought on those who had those split personality disorders and desided that that would be the best" Rei finished.

"Hm, then you wouldent mind explaining what you made... Botsugo's fur of? and what is the command for Towazu to change to Seishi?"

"I simply took the fur of a kemono kage and used it for Batsugo, As for Towazu and Seishi, it's not really a command per say. It's more that they 'feel' when they need to or should switch, and the switch occurs when She falls on her face, so to speak"

* * *

><p>"So, how did your test at the cram school go?" Yusuke asked Rei as they sat on their normal spot on the roof of sarasaki junior high.<p>

"A+" Rei said smugly, she had been worrying over it for days now. "See, I told you so!" Yusuke crowed, he had been telling her all week it was going to be fine.

Suddenly the speakers rasped and the daily Urameshi chasing began. _"Urameshi Yusuke please, report to principal Takanaka's office immedietly!"_

The door slammed open, and who if not Yukimura Keioko stood there. "Hey, nice skirt" Yusuke said.

"All the girls have to wear these, JUST like all the boys have to wear blue jumpsuits! Which I notice you are not! And Hino san, you should set an example for him, wear your uniforms!"

Yusuke almost didn't let her finish as he said "Ahh, Gimme a break Keiko, I look better in green" "MAYBE I COULD BE A BIT MORE TOLERANT YUSUKE, IF YOU WERE IN SCHOOL MORE THEN ONCE EVERY TEN DAYS!"

"You Give our class a horrible attendance average, which gets me in trouble as the class representative, and PLUSS you wont be able to graduate middleschool. Sometimes I think you don't care about anyone but your self, and then you don't even do that right! YOU HEAR ME?" She practically screamed that last bit, not that Yusuke seemed to care.

"Nice uniform it's lacy" He said as he lifted her skirt, Rei's face was red from holding in her laughter.

SLAP!_ 'Ow! That must have hurt' _Rei thought as she watched Yusuke crawl up from the slap down.

"YUSUKE YOU PERV! People like you should be strung up in the street!"

He just laughed and and half jumped through the door, probably to go home. "Dumb boy! He hasn't grown up since he was four years old!" She muttered as she too stalked through the door.

"Wow!" Was all Rei could say and looked at the door. Well tuesday and time for her to get to her 'secondary' school.

* * *

><p>Rei was almost dead to the world when her phone rang. "Moshi moshi? This is Rei speaking" Rei spoke around a yawn.<p>

"YUSUKE IS DEAD!" "What?" That got her awake faster than she could say snitch. "What do you mean he is dead?"

"He... wa..wa..hs on his wa..ahy hohome. ah and then he g...got hit by a.. c..car" Atsuko sobbed and hiccuped her way through the sentence. But something didn't feel right, if Yusuke had passed away Rei's wards would have told her so. Out of body experience?

"I'm coming right over, Atsuko, just take it easy and dont over think things"

* * *

><p>I was going to end it here buuuut, well i feel nice today<p>

* * *

><p>Well there, Rei took of her helmet and locked her motor bike, and practically ran into the mourning people, everyone in class was there, including that punk Kuwabara an those horrible teachers.<p>

"Atsuko!" She sat and stared at nothing just beside the 'altar'. My cry seemed to bring the most of the people out of their tirades and yellings, and looked over to Rei where she had sat herself at Atsuko's side, and really took a look at the mourning mother, the most of them quietened and looked quite ashamed of themselfs as Atsuko began to cry into Reis shoulder. Atsuko's own shoulders shaking with her sobbs. Most seemed to back away, as tears began to drip down my own face.

Just then principal Takanaka came in to pay his respect, and Rei's head shot up and she stared straight at Yusukes ghostly form. Yusuke himself couldent believe that someone actually saw him, and when his best friend, practically sister, motioned for him to go outside and wait, he just nodded.

"Excuse me for a while Atsuko, I need to take some time for myself" Rei said with a pained smile and patted Atsuko's back comfortingly. "I will be back soon"

"What the hell happened?" Rei whispered when she finnaly spotted him again. "The kid played with a ball and it went out on the street, i knocked the kid out of the way" He said scratching at the back of his head. Licking her lips Rei shook her head slightly. "Only you Yusuke, only you. Are you stuck like that?" Rei asked in a small voice looking slightly worried. "Well, I met this shinigami girl, Botan, she said I could take on an ordeal so I could get my life back" He sid sheepishly. Rei's head snapped up. He had met a shinigami? And an ordeal?

"What kind of ordeal?" She asked finnaly.

"Well, I wouldent know but if he went with me and met Koenma in the spirit world then we would know"

"GAAAH!" Both yusuke and me screamed, as a blu haired girl seemigly materialised from nowhere.

Rei's eyes where huge as Yusuke finally agreed to go to the spirit world and met it's prince.

Yusuke turned to her, and looked at her. "Yes. Fine. I will take care of your body and look after your mom, but I can't do it for long I have to make my yearly trip to my relatives tomorrow morning. So all I can do is prepare her" Rei said, she acted miffed but really she wanted to cry of happiness. Yusuke smiled and did something she thought he would never do, he kissed her forhead. "Take care, sis" He muttered with a slight blushand headed after Botan.

* * *

><p>Thx for the reviews<p>

sorry I cant answere them, My computer won't allow me! -_-*

plz tel me if I did a good chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: y'ah know I don't own -_-

**Explanations:** Well I know for a fact that the japanese kids are waaay ahead of most other kids, so if I hadn't made Rei skip like four years then I really had to make her take cram school. And neither me nor her have the time for that.

Warning: as usual.

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"Demon speech"

'Demon thoughts'

**Technic**. Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technic or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

I'm not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do see it, it's because it's a habit, my teacher practically slugged it into my head!

* * *

><p><em>'No matter how many times I do this, the jet lag is always the same horrible feeling as it was the first time!'<em> Rei thought with a grimace.

Her yearly visits to her relatives were always short, and at this moment incredibly inconvenient. But if she hadn't gone she would no longer have been allowed to live alone, without supervision or a guardian.

The taxi she had taken from the airport came to a slow stop infront of hous number four.

Private drive was the same as always, the gardens were all the same and the little blue houses standing perfectly aligned.

As Rei stepped out of the taxi the driver got her bag, and she went to knock on the door. Almost immediately the door slammed open and a happily smiling Petunia greeted her warmly. _'Yes' _Rei thought _'Even if it is a pain, I missed this, my family'_

* * *

><p><em>'I'm worried'<em> Rei thought even as she put up a smiling front for her relatives. _'Yusuke is not one for problem solving! oh it's driving me crazy!'_ "So Rei, how has it been at school? I hope you are keeping your grades up!" Uncle Vernons 'questioning' was loud. He wanted the whole neighbourhood to hear that his 'genius niece' was back and still was the best even were she was now.

Even that crazy cat-lady. She had been an outcast ever since she moved here, which was, apperantly, just after Aunt and uncle took her in. The cat-lady had been overly nosey even for this neighbourhood, asking about her (Rei) and not being covert at all.

"Of coures Uncle, I still get the best grades and am at the top of my class. So I would say I have been well" Rei smiled as she said this.

There was people all around the house, out in the gardens, looking out their windows or looking at us from the street. All of them had big eyes. Well not so surprising, Where Rei had been scrawny and a little on the short side, but cute, she was now tall with curves in the right places and did not dress in black with all the piercings she used to have. In the depressing clothes place was a white shirt contrasting nicely with her tanned skin and faded blue jeans ripped at the knees, a black belt that wound twice around her midsection and green sneakers.

Even the cat-lady was looking thought she had dissapered in to her house quite quickly, but before she had done that Rei had detected a spark of... something in her eyes. Well, Rei would ignore it for now.

Normally Rei stayed ät the Dursleys only a day or so. After taking the plane there she apparated back a day or so later. She had had much to do. But now it had been decided that, if nothing came up, Rei would stay for a week.

The only thing Rei feared with souch a long stay was that Pierce boy. And she still calls him boy, because he still acts like a spoilt brat, even if he is older than her. _'And to top it all off"_ Rei thought sourly as she continued to chat with her family _"That Brat still has the designes on me!"_

* * *

><p><em>"So the girl has finally decided to come back home?"<em> thought Arabella

The Dursleys were boasting to high heaven and down the depths of hell and back up again about their prodigy niece.

And herself had seen, many a times, that, indeed, the girl was a prodigy, a genius. Like the time when she must have been around nine or ten, she had read a book which title read: Advanced transfiguration and how to use it in battle against demons in theory, By Genkai.

The fact that Little Hanna read souch advanced, and not to mention forbidden, material baffled her so much that she actually had to take of her glasses and clean them, and when she had put them back on the girl was reading a childrens book from the muggle world. She had decided then and there that she had been dreaming.

And another fact was that that book was forbidden was that it mentioned the spirit world and demon world in souch a fashion that it was impossible to just see it as hogwash.

It also mentions weak spots in the barriers between human and demon, human and spirit and spirit and demon worlds. It goes into depth of the three demon kings, the spirit worlds ruler and his son, the shinigamis and everything that could undermine the ministry's and Dumbledore's control over the masses. And that is only the introduction! After that it goes on to how to transfigure demon weapons and demons themselfs and... and...

Oh! It's too uppsetting!

_"It's best I alert Dumbledore that she is here"_

* * *

><p>When the shime sounded through his office, Dumbledore was not to excited. Things had not been going well. Ever since that dratted girl had left her aunts and not left a clue as to where she could be, and that damned Rita Skeeter had released that article, things had been going downhill. Fast.<p>

The ministry was hounding him and the Potter's who had taken a very public blow, now had the same influence on the masses as the Weasleys. Meaning almost nothing. Oh, sure, they had money, and used to have the girl who lived, but now, people was more then likely to spit at their feet than bow to them. Their Twins were ostracised and shunned from almost every store, and the little brats were doing nothing but complaining.

He looked over to the fireplace, Arabella Figg. _"Humm? Whet could that worthless squib want now?"_ "Yes Arabella?" He asked with the same grandfatherly smile he had perfected over the years.

"Hanna Potter is back, temporarily, with her guardians" If anything, that got him out of his self induced half rage.

"She is back?" He asked her, the glimmer in his eyes was not tears of happiness as Arabella was thinking, it was the frst shard of madness. A posessive madness, that girl would stay at the castle and do as she was told fom now on, even if he had to put her on a chain leash and have her under a memory charm, a binding potion to Hogwarts and to him to do it!

"Yes, but only temporarily" Arabella's head nodded in the fire.

"I will assemble the Order of the Phoenix and come over, se to it that she does not leave"

"Of course, headmaster" Arabella agreed.

Oh, things starting to fall into place again.

* * *

><p>Private drive was quiet, as it normally was during this time of night. 11 P.m.<p>

Until series of sharp crack's filled the air. People of varying ages, the youngest being 13 and the oldest who looked like he was in his hundreds.

All of them dressed in outdated or otherwise ridiculous clothes.

In the stillness that somehow managed to continue, a knock sounded in number four private drive.

"Whatever could someone want this late?" the people outside number four could hear the grumbles clear as day.

The door opened. "What do you freaks want here now?" The overgrown walrus spat at them, his face an interesting shade of puce mixed with red.

"We want to talk with Hanna..." "There is no Hanna here, you old freak" Vernon interrupted the white bearded man.

"Uncle? What is going on?" A melodious voice interrupted the two men from their pissing, ahem, staring, contest.

A Girl, tall-ish, with curves and white hair to contrast the dark tan of her kin and the white nightdress the girl was wearing.

"Ah, Hanna my girl, you have changed" The old headmaster twinkled at the girl. The shock on the witnesses faces was comic to ay the least. Thay had expected someone not quite beautiful but not ugly, black hair green eyes, scrawny and pale skinned. Not this!

"I´m sorry! But you must have the wrong girl. I'm Hino Rei, not this... Hanna peron you are speaking of" Rei said with a puzzled expression.

"Now, now, my girl, no need to lie" The old man twinkled even more at her. "Oh, Fine! It was worth a shot thought, to see if it would get rid of you" Rei grimaced. "We will be quiet uncle Vernon, and the freaks will be out the house before 12" Rei miled at her uncle and gave him a hug. The big man smiled and ruffled her white hair and lumbered up the stairs to go to sleep with his wife.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A gold trimmed invitation card? Get inside before someone sees you, you eyesores!" Rei hissed at the raggtagg group of wizards and witches. three redheads one man she recognised as her sperm donor, his wife and their twins, a dark haired man and a man who looked older than he was. And of course the old goat fucker himself.

The had all placed themself haphazardly in the couches and chairs in the living room, while Rei sat with her back to a corner and a window to her left and the door just in front of her. "So, what do you heathens want?" Rei arched an eyebrow as she sat elegantly ate her chair, as if it was a throne.

"Well my dear girl..." "I'm not your ANYTHING!" Rei said stonily, sending one of her best condescending look at the old fool. "Here is how things are" Rei said and did not let anyone get a word in edgewise. "I do not care about your silly little war, I'm more inclined to simply ignore all of it. But if you make an enemy out of me, I can and will turn to this dark lord of yours" At the outraged looks and beginnings of violent outbursts Rei simply lifted a hand, in the universal sign from a queen to her subjects to be quiet. "You brought this upon yourselves, I'm not even going to begin describing what went wrong in the old goats master plan, but simple facts is that I do not care, about you, about your war, about your losses, I do not care about anything here that is on British soil" Rei said without an ounce of sympathy or, indeed, any feelings sounding in her voice.

"At least the girl take after her mother more than her father" The dark man seemed to smirk and sneer at the same time. "Shut up Snivellus!" James shouted ha was about to start in on what seemed to be a long rant when he found himself silenced. Turning to his estranged daughter he looked at her in shock. "Where I live there is no such thing as underage restriction of magic" Rei said with a slightly evil smirk. "And, yes, I like to believe that I take after my mother more than that piece of shit!" She continued haughtily with her nose up as if she was looking down on them all. James, having finally been able to remove what he believed to be a simple silencing charm, looked at his daughter with his brows wrinkled. "Your mother would be dissapointed with you" He said at last.

Rei's eyes flashed in anger as she stood up, letting her aura out, and almost flooring all the physically inept wizards and witches in the room. "My mother, would be proud of me! Proud to know that I took my destiny in my own hands. Proud of me, because I decided to not take part in a pointless war. Proud to know that I did not waste her sacrifice and going around tempting fate at every corner!" Rei was now glad that she had put up the silencing wards around the room, her relatives would most certainly already have been down in the room with them otherwise.

"Now, get out of the house before I set Botsugo on your asses! Rei hissed menacingly.

When she saw the rebellious faces of the wizards and witches in the room, Rei let out a breath and let her magic hook up to the wards around the house, and turned. Forcing her 'guests' out of the house.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Of this chappie I mean. I think I did pretty good. But if you don't think so, feel free to tell me otherwise.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok the ONLY reason this is a fem harry story is qus my first (and only MALE harry, as he should be) got me lots of not so nice PM bashing from yaoi haters. I have no other reason. But I suppose I can do this one more time and have Harry as a male. I will post it when im done with the original, so don't hold yer breath. And I havent actually decided whitch chara to put Hanna/Rei with, maybe Raizen or he will be a father figure, or something, havent decided.

Warnings: Eh... the norm, i s'pose. And just so u know the triwizard tournament will be held when the characters are sixteen or seventeen.

Disclaimer: I dont own.

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**Technic.** Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technic or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

Im not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do se it, it's because it's a habit.

the reviews are lovely! thx.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts headmasters office.<em>

"That can't have been her! That was not my daughter!" James paced along the wall, as much as it would allow.

"My daughter had TWO green eyes and BLACK hair!" He continued, his hair more ruffled then normal and his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry to say, James, but that was... IS Hanna Potter. No matter how different she looks" The old headmaster sighed. His plan was not going well.

"How come she looks like that, I mean, she is not a metamorphmagus, as Nymphadora is" "Dont call me Nymphadora!"

"I believe the muggles would say that it wad caused by severe shock, there are apperantly quite a few victims of this" Dumbledore explained, all eyes of his minions on him.

"Well what aboute her eye?" Rita Potter neé Skeeter asked.

"Sometimes the shock can cause the pigment to receed even from the eyes... but I have not seen or heard of a case whith only one eye being affected" The old man had his brow wrinkled in rare show of confusion.

"Well, did none of you notice that the eye that was the original color, green, was the one right beniethe her scar?" Remus asked softly.

"What I focused on was not the way she looked, but how she behaved! Did none of you notice, or care for that matter, that she threatened to go to the Dark Lord if we did not heed her warning?" Snape drawled. The room became quiet at his words.

"What are we going to do, Albus? We have to get her here! What would people say if the savior did not turn up at Hogwarts at all? It was bad enough that she did not show up for her first year!" MacGonagall screeched.

"...You need therapy woman!" A childish voice said. Everyone in the office turned and saw a... tv screen. Not that the purebloods knew what that was.

Before anyone could say anything, a more rough voice could be heard "But screaming obscentries is both faster and cheaper, and you obviously have no time to go to a therapist, and by your lapped clothes I'd say you don't have the money to do it either!" The face of a young man with black green hair entered the picture beside the pacifier sucking child. Both were grinning at the m quite widely.

"Who are you?" Snape managed to utter, finally.

"So rude of me! Let me present my self, I'm Koenma, the son of the mighty king Enma! I am the prince of the Reikai world, or as you know it; the Spirit world! And this dofus beside me is Yusuke, my detective" The ... baby said, with all the froofy details and clarifications, only to sound quite dissapointed in himself at the end.

"Oi, Pacifier breath! Don't sound so fucking dissapointed!"

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, wide eyed. Th Reikai prince, this was not good!

"Well, technically, we are not there, i.e, where you are. but as to what we want, well it's more what the delinqent wants then me, had it been up to me I would just have..." Shut up Baby face! I just wanted to se the people who practically ruined my sisters life. And I wanted to know your faces so I could beat you up properly if you try anything that would not be appreciated" Yusuke said, the venom in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else.

"She is not"

"Your sister!"

"And who are you, you little dip shits? Trying to play grown up with me? that shit's not gonna fuckin' work on me!"

"Dont talk that way to my children" Rita screamed.

"God, woman, that is seriously bitching!" Yusuke said as rised his hand to his ear to clear it from the ringing noice "That is so not waht Rei does, even when she is in a mood AND has her period. She is quite mellow mannered, not that you losers would know"

"Really, if she doesent bitch, what is she doing?" Koenma asked. "She calls it Verbal Release Therapy, sayin' something about it's about perspective or sumthin'" "In other words she is screaming obscentries" Koenma deadpanned. Yusuke just grinned.

A slight caugh sounded and the two 'dead' people looked over at the soon-to-be-dead person, the old man. "The twins are right, you are not her brother, and as you have no relation to her you have no right to as you say 'beat us up'" Dumbledore smiled.

"She might not be related to me by blood, but she is my sister in everything that counts! And I do have that right, written might I add, to be allowed to beat the shit out of people that: annoys her, upsets her, bothers her, and other things are on the list, and lastly: if she is to busy to do it herself" The newly minted spirit detektive said with a malicious grin.

the old man sighed. "I am sorry you see it that way but she has to..." "You old man are insane, and not the good kind, she warned you right? Take that to heart, she is fucking evil when it comes to pay-back" The dark haired yout said with a shake of his head.

The man in the back looked ready to explode, Yusukes grin was back. "Well, look at the time, tea time! See ya... NOT, Losers!" Yusuke cackled and the screen dissapered.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>"... So the beaver pointed the ruler at me and said: At the end of this ruler is an idiot. Infront of the whole class!" Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

It had taken a while but the two had finally told the other about hteir life, their suspicions and reason for their actions, no more secrets, and now, as if nothing had happened, they were back on the roof, talking.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" Rei asked,.

"I asked 'which end?' so I got deterntion, not that I'm gonna go or anything" Yusuke muttered, his lips in a pout.

"Hmmm" The familliar easy silence falling over them only broken by a bird or a car every now and again.

"Now that I think about it, you have to learn how to handle your powers, right?" Rei arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, so? I mean it isn't that hard, just point a finger, gather the energy and release" Yusuke said as he laid back down, hands to cushion his head.

"You Moron!" Rei shouted and hit him on the forhead, since she couldent reach the back of said overly inflated head.

"Of course it isn't the only thing you can do! If you had a brain to use you would see endless possibilities! Like if you kick someone gather your energy in your leg, and if you wanna punch someone next, don't release the energy, but keep it circling so you can get it to your arm. If you wanna be faster pump the energy into both legs and so on!" Rei had sat up and glared at the delinquent she called a brother in agitation.

Yusuke had a look on his face as if he had just been handed the meaning of life on a candy wrapper.

"Woah!" He muttered, his eyes still just a bit too big for his face. When he finally managed to gather himself, he looked at his psuedo sister. "Where can I learn to do that?"

"You can learn that and more at my school"

"Ah, so that's why the name is as it is!" Yusuke snapped his fingers in realisation, Rei facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this Place is huge!" Yusuke gaped as as he and Rei wandered towards the headmasters office.<p>

Rei smiled at the excited teen with a indulging look in her Eyes. He was such a child.

"And what's it made of?" He asked as he knocked his knuckles against the stone.

"It's white marble, some black here and there along with some permanently transfigured gems and such" Rei answered, they were almost there.

As they turned around the corner with a statue of an Earth magician, Rei felt herself running into a warm wall of flesh, landing on her behind as she was unable to grab onto something in time.

"It is so like you, isn't it Hino? To bring a muggla moron into the halls of our school" A cool voice drifted to her ears, and her head snapped up to look at the casue for her back ache. The infuriatingly smug smirk and familliar geasture of pushing the up the glasses perched on his nose, with only his pointer finger, all pointed to one person.

"Kobayakawa Shen, what an unpleasant surprise" Rei said with her Eyes narowed almost to slits as she rose up from the marble floor, all the while brushing herself of.

Yusuke could only watch in awe as icy stares was traded, it almost seemed like they were going to kill each other.

"If you will excuse us, we were on our way to se the headmaster" Rei said icily. "Oh? What for? Surely not to get a muggle enrolled?" Shen returned the proverbial volley efortlessly.

"Actually, no, I'm to be registered as home schooled, and as Yusuke has awakened spiritual energy he is to be registered in the records. As is demanded by law"

Shen seemed to frown Before that smug look returned. "And who is going to teach him? Not you I hope"

"I will be helping him but his primary teacher will be Genkai sama" Rei stuck her nose up and took Yusukes hand and practically dragged him towards the Heavy oak doors.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that all about?" Yusuke sounded just a tad more winded than he'd like to admit.<p>

"Well... I suppose I did not Think that one through" Rei blushed. "It's just, that that Shen... He is so fucking infuriating that I can scarcely Believe that I have managed to put up with him for as many years as I have. And you would not be able to keep your opinions nor your fists to yourself"

Yusuke just scratched the back of his head. "So who is this Genkai person then"

Rei sighed, adn was just about to explain when Botan once again popped up, scaringe the living shit out of both of them.

"GIVE US A WARNING NEXT TIME, WILL YOU!" Both Yusuke and Rei screamed. The blue haired girl just laughed into her pink kimono sleeve.

"Well, you will have to visit Genkai later. Koenma has a mission for you!" The girl smiled.

* * *

><p>Short, I know. But I dont really have time to write, between my job, taking care of my Little brother and Carla, I'm a Little tight on time.<p>

Anyway hope you like the chapter, Ideas are welcome. I know I'm a bit predictable so any ideas to make it more interesting would be helpful.

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, really sorry for the loooong wait but I'm finishing up school now, and trying to find a job... A step into the real world, exciting but still exhausting and a little scary what with all the responsibilities... But I'm not gonna bore you to death with my ramblings so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Warnings: I dunno actually, but just so u know Dumbles and Weasly bashing except the twins. Fem Harry. And slash. Dunno which chapter tho. And if I havent mentioned it: FemmHarry/hanna/Rei

_Dreams_

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**technique** Just if you find this in the middle of a sentence, either it is a technique or a headline for a newspaper. I think you will see the difference.

Im not gonna set a . in "" even if it is the end of a sentence. I think it looks ridiculous. And if u do se it, it's because it's a habit, my teacher practically beat it into me..! Stupid teachers...

Harry/Raizen (Finally decided on the pairing!)

* * *

><p>Well, if this wasn't unnerving. Being in the world of the dead and not being dead, was a very weird feeling.<p>

Not only were the ogre's staring at her, every once in a while one of the kings 'guards' would pass them and almost wring their necks, trying to keep them in sight as long as possible.

A very unsettling feeling. Rei shuddered, she always hated being in the spotlight.

Soon, but not soon enough if you asked Rei, they reached the big double doors that lead to Prince Koenma's office.

As soon as they stepped into the office fireworks erupted... Nah, it was just little pop's from those things you use on a kids birthday. And as soon as the slight smoke cleared their sight was set on the toddler standing in a ridiculous pose on the desktop at the end of the room.

"Well now... Aren't you impressed? Hino Rei!?" He couldn't sound more self important if he tried. Rei sweat dropped.

"...Uh, Very impressed..." Rei plastered a smile on her face.

The toddler grinned behind the pacifier. "See, Yusuke! Not everyone is as bad mannered as you!"

"Hey, I'm not bad mannered, I'm just not used to being given orders by a toddler! Scratch that. I'm not used to taking orders. Period!" Yusuke frowned.

A stare down of epic proportions began between the toddler and the delinquent.

"...Before you start... doing whatever you do... what was the mission? Botan didn't want to say anything about it.." Rei interrupted the little stare down.

The little prince's eyes averted from Yusuke's and cleared his throat as he sat down behind the desk he had stood on.

"Ah, yes, the mission" He said absentmindedly as he looked through the paper pile, looking for the right paper.

"Oh, Yes, here it is! There has been a break in here in spirit world" Now he had their full attention.

"Why break in? Why not out?" Yusuke asked, the slight sarcasm in his words was ignored as the little prince pressed a button on a remote he got from somewhere.

"Well, my father tend to collect things, especially of the rare and powerful, not to mention dangerous variety. To keep them away from demons that would misuse them of coarse" The bright screen that popped out of the roof of the room showed three items.

"The items stolen were the orb of bast, the mirror of forlorn hope and the shadow sword"

"The culprits and their crimes, Kurama, no information on him, he has avoided all of our files. Hiei is another mystery case, no criminal record and our informant describes him as a real cut throat. Last is Gokyu, 12 previous convictions. murder seems to be his hobby"

"You have one week before my father comes back from his excursion, if he finds the artifacts missing he might just sink an entire continent, it is imperative that you get these three artifacts back in time!" Both Rei's and Yusuke's eyes widened at this. To sink an entire continent to get the artifacts back?

"We'll get them back in a week, don't you worry!" Yusuke growled and cracked his knuckles. He had this vicious gleam in his eyes that reminded Rei of one of the few demons she had seen. But still she nodded with a determined look to her. She would help in this, the consequences were not something she could live with.

* * *

><p>On the way home to the apartment complex, where Ysuske and his mother stayed since the fire, it had begun to rain. But that was not what bothered Rei, what bothered her was the fact that Yusuke had ran off somewhere and did not tell her anything, just to watch his mother so she didn't do anything stupid.<p>

She was just about to open the door when it slammed open. An instant later Rei was lying on the ground with an almost hysterical Atsuko bawling on her about how Yusuke was going to disappear, and that it was her fault.

"Calm down Atsuko! Yusuke just left to check up on something at school, I saw him not five minutes ago!" The pause in her words at where Yusuke had disappeared off to was not noticed, luckily.

"Really?" Atsuko sniffled.

"Really really" Rei assured the distressed woman. "Now, could you pleas get off? I need to check my mail" Atsuko nodded and scrambled off, she headed into the house and then out again before Rei could really react. "See you later Rei!" Atsuko shouted.

She was probably off to go drinking or something. Rei sighed, that woman was more trouble than her son!

* * *

><p>Well in the house, finally!, she went straight to her mailbox, the box was in her study room, the room where she spent the most time if she wasn't cooking or researching. Coming into the room the first thing she spotted was the big black fur ball in front of the lit fire place.<p>

Looking at him she felt kind of guilty, she didn't have as much time to spend with the stupid but lovable big lug like she used to. She had other priorities now that she was practically an adult.

Looking in to the box she saw several letters. two with her schools emblem one from Hogwarts, she got two every year, several from her classmates and one from a Mr. Remus Lupin.

Taking a pair of pliers she threw the one from Hogwarts into the fire, piled the ones from her friends on the desktop along with the ones from her school, she carefully threw a rock at the letter from Mr. Lupin. When nothing happened she opened it slowly. Only to start at the sudden increase and fluctuation of Yusuke's reiki from wherever he had gone off to. Dropping the letter she hurried out the house and towards his position.

Once the door had slammed shut behind Rei, Padfoot raised his wolf like head. Once he was sure his owner wasn't coming back, he transformed.

Where before a big black death dog had stood now stood a tall man with black hair and a pair of mischievous blue eyes.

The man went over to the dropped letter and read the contents. _'Well well well! The old wolf wants to see her, and bring a friend... obviously an Order member. So, old friend, you still haven't caught on to the old fools plans?'_ It was quite a sad thought for the man, he had so dearly wanted to see his old friend, to assure him that it wasn't actually him who had betrayed the Potter's.

the man shook his shaggy head, better safe then sorry. His beloved goddaughter came first, even before the wolf, the wolf might have been the alpha of their little pack back in the old days, but this was the packs one and only cub, and come heaven or hell he would protect her, even against the alpha!

Nodding decisively he threw the paper into the fire and shortly there after, transformed back into the familiar shape of a grim.

* * *

><p>Well, not only had Yusuke been beaten up quite badly when he went and confronted the criminals all alone but he had even managed to get his mother involved!<p>

Rei sank into a chair that had been provided beside Yusuke's bed, and massaged her temples. No matter how small the involvement was, his mother could come onto them if she got suspicious about Botan!

The consequences... could be catastrophic!

... Well, fine so she was already kinda involved, what with living with her and all, but still! Rei sighed. This... This was not going to be easy. Rei sighed again as she hid her head in her hands.

_'But then again, why not just introduce her to it? I mean Yusuke is gonna get in trouble more times than I can, justifiably, explain...' _Rei jerked her head up from her palms. _'Well, why not? It's not like that toddler said to not give her hints on what was going on, just not TELL her...' _The smile that stretched across Rei's face was enough to send a shiver of fear down Yusuke's spine, she was up to no good, and he was not informed. '_'Ah, Damn it all to hell!'_

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

I know that it's short but this chapter really didn't want to be written!

Anyway I hope you liked it, and next few shapters are gonna be a little more fast paced, I promise.


End file.
